<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sherlock vs. Elementary by Phillipe363</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929673">Sherlock vs. Elementary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363'>Phillipe363</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elementary (TV), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Gen, Humor, Parody, Self-Insert, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much the title, two Sherlock's are brought together to argue about who has the better show.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes &amp; James Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes &amp; Jamie Moriarty | Irene Adler &amp; Joan Watson, Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Joan Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sherlock vs. Elementary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hello readers</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Sherlock from BBC will simply be known as Sherlock given that's what nearly everybody calls him. The Sherlock Holmes from the Elementary show shall be known as Holmes for the same reasons, well minus Watson who calls him Sherlock.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Oh, a fun fact is besides the Sherlock Holmes TV series which ran from 1954 to 1955, starring Ronald Howard as Holmes and H. Marion Crawford as Watson, it is the only American made show besides Elementary using Sherlock Holmes. Ironically was filmed in France, not the USA.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I apologize in advance for the long paragraphs of dialogue in this.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Also I want to thank my friend Aragon II Elessar with this story. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Now on with the show, and given the nature of this story breaking the 4th wall, both Holmes will be OCC in a way.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>In 221B Bakerstreet</p><p>Sherlock sits in his usual chair where across in John Watson's chair sits Holmes as they engage in a stare-off, trying to mentally deduce the other.</p><p>"Hello, I've brought Sherlock Holmes from the BBC show and Elementary, all for the purpose of well Elementary vs Sherlock," a voice says from all around them.</p><p>"Who are you? That Dr. Strange person from one of those childish superhero films John watches instead of actual thought inducing material" Sherlock says.</p><p>"No, I'm someone much more powerful but you can call me Phillipe," the voice says.</p><p>"I don't see why we are here given there is no need for debate, my show is better. Their show is a cheap American rip off being just like any repetitive boring procedural cop show on your silly American TV's and stuck in New York to. Sherlock is a masterpiece with brilliant plots, effects, and everything else. Replaced you or Watson with any other cop and you would get the same show. Plus, Miller and Lucy Lui are kind of flat actors with you Holmes looking like a tattooed hobo. It's very easy to deuce your show is produced by people desperate for attention" Sherlock says smugly.</p><p>Laughs "Yeah okay blaming us for being like any other procedural show? You realize that is a very well compliment given by narrow-minded view, because while not us in particular, but it speaks to the lasting impact of our character created in 1887 over 130 years ago.</p><p>While there have been other people who solved mysteries before us our creator Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, we are the ones who pretty much defined the genre. Even our avid readers back when the first novels were being published gave rise to the concept of fandom. It's why Doyle brought us back, well needing the money aside" Holmes says.</p><p>"Speaking of the mystery's your show's have mysteries dumbed down to the point it's boring. I have the better-written mysteries, also you were made way dumber to give the police a role. Your just one more cop, maybe a bit smarter than Anderson but not by much. I'm the smartest man in the room, the idiotic cops come to me for help and the show is around me. They wouldn't get anywhere without me. They don't destroy my character to prop others up, when your Watson is smarter than you, it means the show has failed" Sherlock says.</p><p>"Oh, right because the whole world has to revolve around you, and would go up in flames if you weren't there, I forget." Holmes replies mockingly "Despite having my ego to deal with it, it's addressed as an actual flaw and I get better. And there were some cases on my show that if I wasn't there the NYPD wouldn't catch it. Besides it's not everybody on the force, just a select few like Bell or Gregson."</p><p>"Right and you waste your building friendships with them, or treating them nicely when they screw up instead of pointing out what imbibes they are," Sherlock says in disgust.</p><p>"Yeah, I treat them with respect because they earn it. Considering them my friends have helped me out where they stuck their neck out for me. Other police officers who are not them I don't have much time for, but I don't go out of my way to belittle them just to make myself feel good. Back to Bell and Gregson, it's not where Anderson or Sally, not to mention everyone else in Scotland Yard all fell so easily into Moriarty's trap because they all hated you since you put them down constantly" Holmes says in disgust "I wonder if your writers even read the books besides the passing book titles or a quick Google search for the cliff notes."</p><p>"What is that supposed to mean?" Sherlock asks.</p><p>"It means a lot of things. One is the actor who plays me James Lee Miller who well I'll just let him share" Holmes says.</p><p>"Beginning the interview, In the books, I found him to be a much more understanding guy. I feel that he really likes people a little bit more than I had seen recently, not that he can necessarily communicate that very well. He likes the underdog, and he likes people who are downtrodden, who are having a hard time. He generally wants to help. I found him to be a much more helpful person, so I tried to put a bit of that in, even though he doesn't quite pull it off" Phillipe says, "Than Miller moves on."</p><p>"That's one of the things that audience and even the Sherlock Holmes fans who read the books, discuss how I am closer to the books. You're a near unfeeling arse more concerned over getting high. The audience liking a character because they care is important because it makes people care about the character" Holmes notes.</p><p>"I don't have time to care about the victims, I have a case to solve. Putting in emotions like that just slows me down. Doesn't mean people dying doesn't bother me though, I called my Moriarty out on it and the showrunners talked about how the show ended up being an origin story" Sherlock replies.</p><p>"Next part about this is in Moffat's words, we've always kept our version a bit ruder and less formed than the Jeremy Brett or Basil Rathbone versions, both of whom are a bit more gentlemanly and kinder," Phillipe says.</p><p>"So, I had character growth, I don't know what your problem is" Sherlock replies briskly.</p><p>"The sudden talking about you having growth is your writers covering their mistakes. Like I'm not even going to talk about drugging your Watson in your House of Baskerville episode, but in season 3 opener for tricking your Watson into forgiving you than laughing about like some big joke while knowing you could turn the bomb off the whole time. And your writers just rolled with it as oh aren't you funny and Watson has to take it without complaint. It's more like abuse. I've never treated my Watson as a mere pet compared to the way you treat yours's" Homes says in disgust.</p><p>"That's true to the books, Watson is just a sidekick. My portrayal is closer to the novels, one reason people greatly enjoy me. Though he is my friend and I treat him as such" Sherlock replies.</p><p>"Watson in the novels may not have been as smart but was still a partner, like Marion Crawford's or Jude Law. Even in the first story, Holmes was supportive of Watson trying to figure things out for himself, and explaining his reasoning. Sherlock in the novels respected and valued John Watson as a friend. In the Doyle novels, Watson grew to keep up with or figure certain things out for himself. Mind you the Nigel Bruce in the Rathbone series had him as a bumbling fool who somehow made it past a medical school, creating that stereotype" Holmes replies.</p><p>"And on the topic of Watson yours's has the unique, disappointment of having lost all her military background and in the following episode after taking down a drug dealer becomes helpless when you take away her pepper spray disguised as a thief," Sherlock says.</p><p>"Yeah, not my best moment on attacking her like that" Holmes replies wincing.</p><p>"I agree with Sherlock," Phillipe says "One of my issues with the Elementary series is the removal of her entire military past for no reason and while by season 2 she has been trained by Holmes in combat to handle herself, it's still rather disappointing."</p><p>"Also, my Watson didn't call me out on my actions at times where I was in the right or the writers turn her into a perfect angel" Sherlock replies.</p><p>"Back to you on your deductions, it became something where you had a superpower and could tell people's movement's weeks in advance before they even knew they were going to make them. That's quite stupid" Holmes says.</p><p>"That's because of the writers for Moffat and Gatiss use shock value with lacking substance, the next flashy and cool visuals all to confuse a person so they can't figure out what's going on. Because they are not as smart as they think they are. Both Moffat and Gatiss are self-centered narcists who this Sherlock show constantly praising Sherlock is because they write you as a self-insert.</p><p>Like Gatiss cussed a fan out online when they had an issue with Sherlock's season 4. The whole fans questioning how Sherlock survived in season 3 opener being portrayed as raving lunatics is meant to be anybody who questioned just how it happened. They hate a fanbase wanting answers to things" Phillipe adds in disgust "Moffat like George Lucas, works better when somebody can reign him in, and might start with something good but can derail himself very quickly."</p><p>"Onto Moriarty's ours's was superior, as an actual threat that made me have to fake my death, targeted everyone I cared for. Yours's combined The Woman and changed Moriarty into a female for reasons," Sherlock says.</p><p>"Mine drove me into the worst period of my life by overdoing of drugs, which nearly killed me. Plus, my Moriarty unlike your version or Russell T Davis's The Master, was not a poor rip from Heath Ledger's Joker" Holmes says.</p><p>"And ruined The Woman" Sherlock points out.</p><p>"While it hurts me to have Irene to have never existed as anything more than a false persona designed to cause me pain my Irene lived up to being the woman who outsmarted me, from the novels. And oh, right paid for her actions. Your Irene was a woman extort the British government for millions, enlist the skills of a psychopath being Moriarty, aid in a terrorist plot, and manipulate and betray you, yet gets off free with zero development" Holmes points out "Even the Guy Ritchie films Irene is forced to work for Moriarty under duress and helps save the day after the events of the books being canon for her in that continuity."</p><p>"Yeah, something similar happens with Sherlock's sister too, though in all fairness at least she was back locked up. Anyway, nothing more to add so this story is coming to a close, and Holmes you're going back to your original universe" Phillipe says.</p><p>Holmes vanishes into thin air as Sherlock remains sitting in his chair.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Until next time</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>